Talk:Camille/@comment-11218751-20161212221505/@comment-11218751-20161213032844
First of all, kit is not thematically coherent at all. What part in his kit except for tells you about his lore? Absolutely nothing. All you can judge from his kit without looking at is a teenage kid somehow with Hextech technology ready to break something recklessly. His kit doesn't tell me "oh he is a time-winder, who wants to fix everything and saves his friends". Instead what we were given is a champion that played like a tech-savvy kid and is ready to fight for "?". And that "?" begs the question. What is he fighting for exactly? Zaun? Nowhere in his voice lines imply some sort of crises that need to be dealt with and involve fighting against some other entities. It's so ambiguous. I don't have to read the lore or watch a video to understand he wants to fight for his friends and he can rewind time at will. Some can even argue the thematic of lore not matching his kit at all. In his lore, it is mentioned that in his eyes everything he kills constitute an art, yet from what I see in his gameplay, only his resembles some sort of art element in the form of lotus. I mean I understand when he sees art in killing, it's all his illusion playing tricks on him, but still, Riot could have made it so that only players see the "arts" in killing enemies, but they wasted the opportunities to produce a generic long-ranged AD caster. I will admit they play on the number 4 very subtly well, but they failed in the department of lore-kit incorporation. What they could have created is aesthetic skillshots that at least resemble a bit like his lore and what his promo video shows. Look I get it, both of these champions are fun to play as, and animation wise, at least looks amazing (to me at least), but thematic wise, they have failed, and you know it. We don't need more , whose thematic is pretentious as her transcendent blade, gameplay wise, feels dull and doesn't fully depict what her lore suggested, and and and , etc... are just more . Riot failed to comprehend what constitutes a unique champion. A unique champion needs a coherent theme in both his/her lore and kit, and needs to survive the test of time with new abilities, not pseudo-new, just-a-different-form-of-old-abilities abilities. Even with 1 ability of this type, at least make the rest of the kit interesting. and are great examples of this. Some of their abilities are old-packaged-as-new, but when the entire kits come together, they feel different from other champions because they play different and don't remind you of older champions. just reminds me so much of and reminds me so much of an improved . takes up so much space in his kit that the rest of his kit feels obsolete and bland (I am especially disappointed with his ultimate . Can't they just think of something better than this?) When there are so many champions in the game already, it's time for Riot to decide whether or not they should create new champions, because I don't want to see a kit with just improved and rehashed abilities from older champions.